Over-fertilization of a vital nutrient can be as detrimental as under fertilization. Over fertilization increases input costs, may negatively impact crop quality and excess fertilizer runoff can be damaging to the environment. Under fertilization does not allow the growing crop to achieve its potential yield and quality. Organic Matter is defined as carbonaceous remains in the soil made up of organisms and organic compounds which can be mineralized into primary and secondary nutrients essential for plant growth.